death_shall_not_take_usfandomcom-20200213-history
Extra Feats
Feats Axe Master Your sweeping blows cleave through anything foolish enough to stand in your way. You gain the following benefits. *When you take the Attack action and attack only with a handaxe, a battleaxe, or a greataxe, your weapon dice gain the explosive property. This does not apply to any additional damage dice an attack may inflict, such as those from a materia effect or class feature. *When you deal damage to an enemy with a weapon attack using a handaxe, a battleaxe, or a greataxe, you can deal half that damage as slashing damage to all enemies within your reach other than the target of the attack. *If you reduce an enemy to 0 HP with a weapon attack, you may direct any excess damage from that attack on to a different enemy within reach. Battlerager Style Your fury in battle allows you to draw upon a wellspring of endurance, each blow strengthening your resolve. You gain the following benefits. Whenever you hit with a melee weapon attack and are not wearing Heavy armor, you gain Temporary Hit Points equal to your constitution modifier. These temporary hit points stack with themselves, and with other sources of temporary hit points, but can never bring your number of temporary hit points above your level. Bludgeon Master Your mighty blows batter and crush your enemies, driving them before you. You gain the following benefits. *When you take the Attack action and attack only with a club, greatclub, mace, morningstar, warhammer, or maul, you can use a bonus action to make a shove attempt. Resolve the attempt normally. *When making a melee weapon attack with a club, greatclub, mace, morningstar, warhammer, or maul, against a prone target, you gain advantage on the damage roll as well as the attack roll. *Whenever you succeed on a shove attempt and choose to push your target, you can move it up to 15', rather than 5'. Additionally, this movement does not have to be a direct line of movement away from you. Mortal Strike In your moments of triumph, you wreak true devastation upon your foes. Whenever you make an attack roll with advantage, you score an automatic critical hit if the dice match, even if the result would not ordinarily qualify even for a normal hit. In addition, whenever you score a critical hit, you gain one of the following benefits. *The critical hit deals an additional weapon dice of damage. *Your movement speed doubles until the end of the current turn, and opportunity attacks against you suffer disadvantage for the same duration. *You gain temporary hit points equal to your level plus your constitution modifier. *Your target slides 15' along a path of your choosing, and falls prone. *Your target is frightened of you until the end of your next turn. *As a bonus action before the end of your current turn, you can make a single attack with your weapon. Peltast Master Like a hunter stalking your prey, you harry your foes from afar, remaining ever at the edge of their grasp. You gain the following benefits. *Whenever you hit a creature with a weapon attack using a weapon with the thrown property (regardless of whether it is a melee or ranged attack), their speed decreases by 5'. This penalty lasts until the creature uses an action to recover, and stacks with multiple attacks. A single recovery action removes all stacks of this effect. *You do not suffer disadvantage for making ranged weapon attacks with thrown weapons while threatened by another creature. *Your short range with thrown weapons increases by 10', and your long range for such weapons increases by 20'. *When you are targeted by a ranged attack and are wielding a shield, you can use your reaction to inflict disadvantage on that attack, and any others made as part of the same action. Sword Master You weave an inescapable web of steel, binding foes into a mortal duel. You gain the following benefits. *When you make an opportunity attack with a shortsword, scimitar, longsword, or greatsword, you have advantage on that attack roll, and your target is considered to have vulnerability to any damage you deal on a hit. If the target would normally resist the damage of your attack, that resistance is negated instead. *As a bonus action, you can subject one creature within your melee reach to your intense focus until the start of your next turn. While you are focused in this manner, your target will provoke an attack of opportunity for any movement at all, even if it does not take them out of your reach. The creature can still use the Disengage action as normal. Viper Master Your weapons move with a serpent's grace, biting foes and keeping them at bay with their deadly dance. You gain the following benefits. * When you take the Attack action and attack only with a dagger, sickle, rapier, or whip, you gain Advantage on melee attacks against any creature adjacent to at least one of your allies, and you can ignore half or three-quarters cover with your melee attacks. * When you deal damage with an attack that has advantage, and are using a dagger, sickle, rapier, or whip, you also gain advantage on the damage roll. * When an enemy within your reach makes a melee attack against you, you can use your reaction to make a riposte before the triggering attack resolves. Make a weapon attack against the triggering creature with a dagger, sickle, rapier, or whip. On a successful hit, deal damage normally, and inflict disadvantage on the triggering attack.